


[翔润]Scherzo

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 是前一篇黑道爱情故事的番外依旧不黄，甚至连ABO元素都快看不见了……我是废物orz2016.08.26
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	[翔润]Scherzo

松本从里约回来的时候，带回了一盆盆栽。  
“跑到巴西去买樱花，你很有创意。”  
二宫闻言前来欣赏，他弯着腰将脸凑得很近，绕着这盆樱花走了三圈，看得仔细极了，连树叶的脉络都没放过。  
许久，他直起腰，狐疑地看向站在一旁的松本。  
“这不就是盆普通的富士樱么？”  
松本神色难辨，沉默着没有接话。  
“话说回来，你换抑制剂了？”  
松本顿了一下：“啊？”  
“味道和之前有点不一样了。”  
“哦，你说这个啊。”他若无其事地抬起手臂闻了闻手腕，“对啊，纪梵希的最新款，里约限定，你要不要也试试？”  
“还是算了，你的喜好我消受不起。”  
松本看着二宫一脸的拒绝，突然不怀好意地向前迈了一步。  
“你要干嘛。”二宫警惕地缩起了肩膀。  
“嘿嘿。”  
他一下子扑上前去，作势要把那味道蹭到二宫身上。可惜二宫反应太灵敏，一个躲闪让了过去。于是两个二十来岁的半大青年便在这个宽敞的办公室里玩起了你跑我追，丝毫没有点黑社会该有的庄重和严肃。  
二宫最终还是跑不过松本。眼见着松本的手已经来到了他的肩旁，就要将他纳入怀里，他灵机一动，转过身突然站定了看向松本。  
“齐藤不是说翔ちゃん找你去了么，怎么你都回来了，他还没回来？”  
松本本就没刹住，听见二宫的话更是差点将自己绊倒。他撑住身边的沙发好不容易站稳，沉思了片刻突然抬头露出了个灿烂的笑。  
“他被人打了，现在正在住院中。”  
“哈？！”

相叶把眉毛拧成了一个结，嘴里喋喋不休地在办公室里不停打转。  
“怎么会这样呢，简直是不敢相信……”  
松本往二宫身边挪了挪，凑到他耳边：“你把他叫来干嘛？”  
二宫倒是一点紧张的样子都没有，表情还挺轻松的：“这么大的事情怎么能不告诉他？”  
“唉，我说……”  
松本话被没说完，就被猛地扑过来的相叶打断了，他表情着急恳切，真挚的担心从五官里透了出来：“翔ちゃん真的没关系么？”  
“没，没吧。”松本被他吓得一愣。  
“……不行我得飞去里约看望他。”他说完就要往门外冲，可惜长腿才迈出两步，就被松本拽住了。  
“？”  
松本看着相叶漆黑水润的眼睛，表情有些扭曲。  
“……你还是先别去为妙。”  
“为什么？！”  
“因为……”  
松本拼命向二宫打眼色。  
二宫当然不想插手，他还想看好戏。可惜松本那样恳求又示弱的眼神实在没几个人能抵挡，他挣扎了片刻，最终还是帮他开口解了围。  
“因为翔ちゃん肯定有自己的打算吧。既然他没有把这件事情说出来，肯定是有什么考虑的。”  
不愧是二宫！  
松本在心里对他竖起了大拇指。  
“可是！”  
“而且这种事情，就我们也不好太过深入的参与其中啊。不能随便干涉别组的行动和内政，不然自己的立场会变得很尴尬。”  
“……可是这样翔ちゃん好可怜啊……”  
二宫站起身拍了拍相叶的肩膀：“要相信翔ちゃん会处理好这件事的。”他的视线越过相叶的肩膀，向松本输送了一个说不清道不明的眼神。  
松本挠了挠脸，转过了头。

先前帮松本做了一个星期的工作，今天又帮他解了围，二宫自然不会就这样便宜了松本，从相叶离开后便一直缠着要去他家吃晚饭。  
“我要吃提拉米苏。”二宫得意洋洋，竟然还敢点菜。  
松本面上嫌弃得不行，最终还是跑去超市买了一堆食材。  
二宫有一段时间没来松本的住处，进门后便发觉摆设布局都变了不少。  
记得先前放在客厅中央的是个颇为昂贵的皮质沙发。那沙发和他这有些狂野的后现代装修风格挺般配，质感也很舒服，二宫很喜欢趴在上面玩游戏。  
现在换成了个布艺沙发。  
倒也不丑，不过总有些格格不入的感觉。  
“之前那个沙发怎么了？”  
“看烦了，就扔了。”松本站在开放式的厨房里，连头也没抬一下。  
确实很是他的风格。  
二宫撇了撇嘴，继续在房间里转悠。  
他路过松本的装饰柜，里面放着的抑制剂还是自己熟悉的那几瓶，没见到他先前所说的纪梵希限定款。  
这顿饭，松本做得格外缓慢。直到二宫已经瘫软在他家的新沙发上动弹不得，他才将食物端上餐桌。  
二宫有气无力地抬头看了他一眼：“你是不是打击报复。”  
“咳，快来吃吧。”  
但是味道还是优秀得无可挑剔的。  
二宫端着他的提拉米苏弯起了眼睛：“J的手艺还是这么好啊。”  
松本没应他，继续低头吃自己的面条。他今天总给人感觉有些心不在焉的，也不知道二宫刚刚说的话他听进去了多少。  
二宫在他对面看了他一会儿，不知何故的，笑意竟然更重了。  
等两人都吃完了，松本收拾好餐具往厨房走。他刚转过身，二宫就笑眯眯地开了口。  
“有了新的交往对象？”  
松本停顿了一下。  
然后他若无其事地转过身，脸上的表情平淡到刻意僵硬：“嗯？为什么这么说？”  
“因为J一直都很好懂啊。”他颇具深意地看着松本的耳朵一点一点泛出红色，又慢悠悠地补充上一句，“就是这样才可爱嘛。”  
松本张了张嘴想说什么，最终还是放弃了无谓的抵抗。他强行装出不在意的样子，又转身走回厨房。  
收拾的声音稍微变大了点，二宫举起玻璃杯挡在鼻子面前，遮住了嘴角拉开的愉快的弧度。

相叶这几天还是忧心忡忡的样子，动不动就唉声叹气。二宫看着他一边在心底暗自发笑，一边又觉得他实在是个心地善良的好人。  
可惜现在这世道，好人总是……嗯……容易被人蒙骗。  
他这两天不怎么能够见到松本。  
松本没怎么来公司，但也没去平日爱去的那些娱乐场所，整天不知所踪的，惹得中村都来找过他好几次。  
想来大概是整日和交往对象黏在一起吧。  
恋爱真好啊。  
他站在落地窗前伸了个懒腰，腰间脊背发出几声咔咔的动静。  
可是工作还是不能落下。  
二宫掏出手机，给松本发去一封邮件，心中丝毫没有打扰人家谈恋爱时应该有的愧疚之情。  
不过片刻，便接到了回信。  
回信的内容照旧认真严谨面面俱到，结尾还附上了一幅区域地图的手机截屏。  
那截图截到了消息栏的弹窗，内容是最近洛杉矶持续高温，注意防晒避暑云云。  
二宫瞥了眼，也没太在意。  
他重新盯了一会儿电脑，突然又重新拿起手机敲着屏幕飞速编辑出一串邮件：  
「你的带薪休假已经用完了，再出国，要扣钱。」  
松本当然没回他。

相叶的忧愁丝毫没有随着时间而减淡，甚至越加深重，眼见人都瘦了一些。二宫看着有些于心不忍，于是善心大发，给他委派了一个几乎不用干活的外派工作，想让他借机换换心情一下。  
“要是不知道怎么安排时间，就去问问J好了。”二宫拍着他的肩膀，像在安慰一只情绪低落的大型犬。  
当天晚上，二宫再一次见到了相叶，可他并没有如二宫所想的那样高兴起来，反而更加忧心忡忡了。  
“我觉得松润好像有些不对劲。”  
二宫吃了一惊：“啊？”  
“我觉得……”相叶皱着脸，像是在斟酌用词，“我觉得他对他的那盆樱花，好像迷恋到有点病态的程度。”  
二宫立刻放松下来，当即断定相叶是在大惊小怪。  
“这不是很正常么，他虽然是个三分钟热度。但只要还在三分钟之内，其迷恋程度一直都高得非常吓人。”  
“是真的！”相叶攥住了二宫的手臂，他运用了毕生的演技，给二宫现场来了一个场景复原。  
相叶：“松润，我终于有了个假期，但是不知道该怎么安排，你在里约都是怎么过的，我想参考一下。”  
松本：“二宫不是让你去欧洲？我能给你些什么参考。”  
相叶：“说嘛说嘛，反正都是出国啊。”  
松本：“……我也没干什么，基本都和樱………………花酱，呆在一起。”  
松本：“嗯，樱花酱。我，我看了好几天的樱花。”  
相叶把松本的神态语气还原得入木三分，待脱离出来，只看见站在一旁的二宫脸色都变了。  
他冲着二宫神色激动：“你看，他是不是不太对劲。什么人会在里约看好几天樱花盆栽不出门玩，更何况那人还是松润。”  
二宫半天没说话，再张开嘴，声音都有些变了：“相叶氏。”  
他的声音有些低沉，像是藏了什么格外沉重复杂的情绪。相叶不是太懂，但动物般的直觉告诉他，有什么大事不好了。  
“嗯？”他咽了口口水。  
“我觉得，那件事情确实还是得告诉大野会为好。毕竟比较严重，要是到时候被他们知道我们提前得知了消息，反而情况更加不好。”  
他抬头冲相叶笑了一下，笑得相叶脊背都凉了。

相叶走后，二宫给不知道现在正在何处的大野打了一通电话。  
“ニノ？”  
他估计又跑去了什么偏远的地方，信号不是太好，滋滋啦啦响个不停，原先温和的声音也变得一缕一缕的，人声失真得厉害。  
可二宫现在无心在乎这些，他的心绪全被刚刚发现的事情填得满满，根本考虑不了其他：“大叔，我想问你件事情。”  
“什么？”  
“你们……最近在LA有什么计划么？”  
“LA？”  
“洛杉矶。”  
“啊。”一声尖锐的嘶鸣随着大野的声音通过电波窜进二宫的耳朵，他把电话拿远了一些。  
“诶，怎么？”  
“一件事情有点在意。”  
大野的声音还是还是平和黏软，可是语气已经和一开始相去甚远：“即使是ニノ，有的事情也不能全部都告诉啊。”  
二宫顿了顿：“是啊。不好意思了，大叔。”  
他挂上了电话，眼神变得更加深不可测。

二宫约松本出来吃完饭，地点选在一家偏僻的小店。松本匆匆赶来时，二宫正捧着一小杯清酒喝得悠闲。  
他冲进店里，还没站稳，话就先到了二宫耳边：“相叶还是告诉齐藤了。”  
二宫还是慢悠悠的，一点也不着急，他递上一杯早就倒好的酒：“是我让他说的。”  
松本呛了一口，咳嗽起来。二宫撑着脸看他，眼角眉梢都是温柔的笑意：“你那位正在交往的对象，是樱井翔吧。”  
松本咳得更加厉害，气都喘不上来的样子。二宫少见的没去管他，伸头像老板点了两碗拉面。  
松本好不容易平息，看着二宫温柔和蔼的侧脸却什么也说不出来，期期艾艾了半天，最终只说出个你字便没了下文。  
“之前就说过，润くん实在是太好懂了。”他看着服务员端上来的两碗拉面，将堆满了香菜的那一碗推到了松本面前。  
“给。”他说，“我这是打击报复。”

樱井当然没有被人打进医院。他只是从里约直接坐飞机去了洛杉矶，比松本延迟一周返回东京罢了。  
这是松本提出的主意。  
完成工作是一方面，另一方面也是想制造一个时间差。  
毕竟当初樱井奔去里约找他这件事知道的人也不算太少，如果两人一起回来，难免要被人问起。  
他还没打算将自己与樱井的崭新关系公之于众。  
松本此人，说他简单好懂七情上脸，确实没错，可这人偏偏又生了副曲折别扭的心思，凡事都不愿按照最简单的方法去完成。  
两个人总比一个人破绽更多，如果是别人还能勉强搪塞，要是二宫问起来，可就麻烦了。  
樱井了解他，更尊重他的选择，自己同时也有工作在身，便也同意了这个主意。  
一个星期终于过去，樱井重新踩上了东京的土地。  
他没告诉齐藤自己返回的时间，因为他正等着另外的人来接他。  
走出机场，就看见松本戴着一副巨大的墨镜，靠在辆车边等他，姿势风姿绰约，格外显眼。  
樱井喘出一口气，大步向那人走了过去。

“我以为你要带我回家。”  
松本没看他，直愣愣地盯着前方：“我觉得你现在先回你们那儿一趟比较好。”  
樱井一下子坐直了，偏过头去看他：“出什么事儿了？”  
“没什么大事。”  
“……”  
“真的。”  
想来如果真有什么大问题，松本也不会留到现在才通知他，樱井盯着他纤长的睫毛看了一会儿，重新靠进了座椅中。  
“我很想你。”他慢慢地说。  
松本没回话，他依旧盯着前方。直到过了好一会儿，才悄悄地转过脸去看樱井，没想到视线却撞上了一双带笑的眼睛，他立刻将头又转了回去。  
他最终还是没忍住，嘴角朝耳垂偷偷靠了靠。

下车的时候松本稍微探了点身叫住了樱井。  
“今晚我要和小栗他们出去喝酒，所以……”  
“我知道了。”  
松本看着他眨了眨眼，樱井看着那双的睫毛觉得心中像被蝴蝶的翅膀扇过，他犹豫再三，最终还是伸出手放上了松本的头顶。  
松本没反抗，乖顺地任由他放着手掌。  
他们两人大概都还没有习惯这段关系的转变。只要离开了床铺，更加亲密的肢体接触总是带着犹豫和忐忑。  
但这份不适应最终都会慢慢消融，他们现在需要的，不过是时间罢了。

樱井站在公司门口，不明白为什么里面那么多人，见到他都露出了一副见到鬼的表情。  
自己不过出国半个月，难道这半个月他长胖了很多？  
这帮人的表情实在是太吃惊诧异了，即使心理素质强大如樱井，一时也不敢贸然行动。  
他只得站在门口，与大厅里僵直成雕塑的一众人安静地对峙。  
过了一会儿，电梯叮得一声响起，齐藤踉踉跄跄地从里面跑了出来。看见站在门口的樱井，他也露出了个震惊至极的表情。站在不远处确认再三，他才跑了过来。  
“樱井先生，你没事真是太好了！”  
这一声如同一道咒语，解开了众人的封印，大家纷纷回神，一时竟把规矩礼仪全忘了，一拥而上，将樱井围在中间。  
“樱井先生，你没事啊！”  
“我们都打算集体飞去里约找人算账了机票都订了好几张退票要花不少钱了不过你没事真是太好了！”  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……”  
“笨蛋！你哭个屁！”  
樱井在情绪激动的群众中莫名其妙，他拉住身边理智尚存的齐藤，凑到他耳边：“发生什么了？”  
齐藤不笨，看到樱井的神色也猜出了七八成：“……昨天二宫先生身边的相叶先生打电话来说……据松本先生说，您在里约被人打伤，住进了医院。”  
樱井回忆起下车时松本对他说的话和格外乖顺的表现，嘴角扯出个笑。  
松本今晚大概是没有酒会的。  
他决定先安抚一下此刻情绪失控的众人，等下再开车去松本那里，亲口问问他究竟是怎么一回事。

Fin.


End file.
